Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension - Deleted Scenes - Transcripts
Deleted Scenes Deleted Scene Names '"Mysterious Force"' DVD - Bonus Features - Official Scene Name: "Mysterious Force" (Opens up on Phineas and Ferb's backyard) Candace: Phineas and Ferb, you are so bust... Oh my gosh, where'd it go? You there, small children. Where's the big contraption? Isabella: I don't know. It was here just a moment ago. Candace: Don't you realize what this means? Stacy: We're done. Candace: No, a mysterious force always takes away Phineas and Ferb's inventions before Mom shows up. This time, it took away their invention before I showed up. The mysterious force recognizes that I'm now a grown-up. Stacy: A mysterious force? Really? (Song: Mysterious Force) Candace: Let me explain, though it might seem strange to you So please refrain from thinking bad of me It gives me pain when I see what my brothers do But no one else ever can see I just want the truth known So I call mom on the phone (Mom!) But by the time she gets here The whole thing disappears Whatever they build every day It gets taken away No one sees it of course It's a mysterious force To my mother, every story's preposterous Never believes no matter what I do But though I'm right and she's wrong, I must confess I'd probably think I'm crazy too I just want the truth known So I call mom on the phone (Mom!)But by the time she gets here The whole thing disappears Whatever they build every day It gets taken away No one sees it of course Some mysterious force Candace and Stacy: Some mysterious force Some mysterious force Some mysterious force Stacy: I'm still not buying it. I am a woman of science, at least that's what my horoscope said. Candace: Well, I'm going to prove it to you and bust my brothers at the same time!Deleted Scene - "Mysterious Force" 'Doof's Lair' DVD - Bonus Features - Official Scene Name: Doof's Lair (Opens up on the outside part of Doofenshmirtz's lair) Doofenshmirtz: Behold, the Other-dimensionator!'' (laughing)'' Norm: Sir, I finished setting up the buffet. Doofenshmirtz: Oh, for crying out loud, Norm. I was in the zone. Vanessa: Yeah Norm, don't interrupt dad when he's playing with his doll. Doofenshmirtz: It's not a doll, it's a stand-in. Pretendy the Practicepus. Vanessa: You're not normal, Dad. Doofenshmirtz: Oh, why, thank you, Vanessa. You're so sweet. See what I did there? Even though I know you meant it as an insult, I took it as a compliment. Maddening, isn't it? Vanessa: I'm out of here. Doofenshmirtz: Tell your mother you had fun today!Deleted Scene - Doof's Lair 'Vanessa Meets Doof' DVD - Bonus Features - Official Scene Name: Vanessa Meets Doof (opens up on Doofenshmirtz's lair in the second dimension) Vanessa-2: Dad, did you outlaw Tony Marzullo?DVD's captions - The spelling of Tony's last name If you keep banishing every boy who shows an interest in me, I'll never have a social life. Doofenshmirtz-2: Done and done. Vanessa-2: Who's that? Doofenshmirtz-2: Ah, don't mind him. He's just your father from another dimension. Vanessa-2: Whatever, I'm going back to Mom's, and I'm taking the blimp. Doofenshmirtz-2: Okay, well, tell your mother you had fun, though.Deleted Scene - Vanessa Meets Doof 'Blimp Ride' DVD - Bonus Features - Official Scene Name: Blimp Ride (opens up on the blimp ride) Phineas: Wow, so this is it, huh? This is what it's like to be doomed. Flying around in a blimp. It really is awful. Candace: No, I-I think the dooming is happening down there. (shows the "dooming" to Phineas) Phineas: Oh, cool, that looks much more exciting. (blimp continues to fly around)Deleted Scene - Blimp Ride 'Memory Wipe' DVD - Bonus Features - Official Scene Name: Memory Wipe (opens up in a room in OWCA) Isabella: Um, Major Monogram? Major Monogram: Uh, yes? Isabella: So none of us will remember any of today? Major Monogram: That's right. Isabella: Good. (kisses Phineas) Phineas: (gasps) Isabella! Isabella: Hit it, Carl! Phineas: Wait! Wait! Wait! (memory erasing device fires) Jeremy: What happened? Where are we? Phineas: Hey, why is Perry wearing a hat? Major Monogram: Oh, for crying out loud. Carl, fire it up again. Agent P, could you please go hide behind something? (memory erasing device fires again)Deleted Scene - Memory Wipe 'Danville Newscast' DVD - Bonus Features - Official Scene Name: Danville Newscast (opens up on the news channel with the words "BREAKING NEWS" on the screen) News Reporter: Good morning, Danville. Our top story, well, what appeared to some to be a giant invasion of killer robots from another dimension turned out in actuality to be a weather balloon. And now, here's Kip Morris with the weather.DVD's captions - The spelling of Kip's first and last name Norm Bot: Rain will fall!Deleted Scene - Danville Newscast 'Inventions Revealed' DVD - Bonus Features - Official Scene Name: Inventions Revealed (opens up on Perry's lair) (door opens and shows all of Phineas and Ferb's inventions) (does NOT say "Auto scan replication initiated" like in the movie) (lasers replicating the inventions) (Perry music playing during the invention-replication) Female voice: Final replication complete. Phineas: It's everything we built this summer. Somehow, Perry has replicated all of our inventions. That means that he didn't miss out on everything. He did see it. And he trusted us after all. Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today. We're gonna save the entire Tri-State Area! Ferb: (plays music)Deleted Scene - Inventions Revealed '"Robot Riot" Extended' DVD - Bonus Features - Official Scene Name: "Robot Riot" Extended (opens up on Phineas and Perry on Phineas and Ferb's robot) Phineas: Yeah, musical accompaniment! Song - Robot Riot (extended version): We're gonna kick some robot chassis So you better tell your robot nation To say a robot prayer, 'cause you better prepare For an automaton annihilation You think you're gonna take us down Well, mechanical man you just try it You gonna ride that rail out of town This is a Robot Riot! (Robot Riot) I think you know what I mean (Robot Riot) This is a Robot Riot (Robot Riot) I'm gonna break you down And sell you for scrap metal (Robot Riot) But I'll keep enough to build myself a trampoline 'Cause your momma was a blender and your dad was just a washing machine This is a Robot Riot! I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town You know that you'll be dreadin' this android Armageddon I think you better check your fluids 'cause I know you're sweatin' You know you're gonna lose and sing the robot blues You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze I will deactivate ya, because I kinda hate ya Don't wanna beat around the bushes, we're gonna decimate ya This is a Robot Riot! (Robot Riot) Oh man it's on! (Robot Riot) Isabella: Yes! This is a robot riot (Robot Riot) I'm gonna rip you up and put you back together (Robot Riot) In a new configuration just to mow my lawn Danny and Bobbi: Cause your sister is a fridge, and you know her light is always on Danny: This is a Robot Riot! Robot Riot Phineas: We've got to do something about that portal Robot Riot (Look Out!) Robot Riot Phineas: Ferb! We're gonna go try to close the portal! Robot Riot This is a Robot Riot! (Robot Riot) You better listen up: I got some breaking news, (Robot Riot) I'm gonna melt you down and pour you on some baby shoes (Robot Riot) I'm really on a mission I call it demolition (Robot Riot) And when I'm through you're gonna need more than a new transmission (This is a Robot Riot) No matter how you strive You're gonna take a dive (Robot Riot) I'm gonna mess you up and devastate your hard drive (Robot Riot) I'm gonna shut you down, I'm teaching you a lesson Rip out your CPU and show it to you still processing This is a Robot Riot! I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down (Robot Riot) I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town (Robot Riot) I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down (Robot Riot) Gonna take you to the chop shop down town (Robot Riot) All right!Deleted Scene - "Robot Riot" Extended References Category:Transcripts Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:P